


Coffee for one

by artsyfartsyWrites



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Kaito is a baka, Kaito is a tsun, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfartsyWrites/pseuds/artsyfartsyWrites
Summary: Saguru works at an obscure high end coffee shop. One that Kaito happens to find. What does the thief do? Well, he visits in a disguise to watch the detective.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Order

When he first saw the detective in a coffee shop, half obscured down an alley and down a stairwell, he thought he was seeing things. He had been out with Aoko to apologize, once again, for breaking a promise or badgering her father as KID or something he couldn’t quite remember (More like he wanted to apologize for KID even existing) and the soft tickle of a bell caught his attention. It had come from lower than he was expecting and that was naturally odd so he looked. There in the window he could just make out the sandy blonde curls he had memorized. (Purely for disguise reasons, absolutely nothing more.) 

For those few seconds he had to stop and stare, mostly because he had never seen the detective look so relaxed. He had always seen him, stiff, proper, guarded and well so tense you'd think something was stuck up his ass. Then again he had never been exactly friendly with the guy either. Aoko called his attention, pulling him away from staring at the window any longer, and from one Hakuba Saguru. 

~~~~~~~

Finding the shop again had actually been more difficult than he originally thought it would be. Since he knew Hakuba rarely ever rode the train ( Something about unwanted attention. He casually overheard a conversation between him and Aoko once, he wasn’t curious) he figured he wouldn’t actually be able to trail him to the shop. The detective was also sharp, he’d probably sense him quickly and abort or catch him and then he’d really be in trouble. Cause explaining himself is just a no go. 

Kaito mused with the bangs of the wig, ash brown with hints of amber slicked back except for the careful few that fell into his face, in a window nearby. Checked over the causal dove grey suit once more before slipping on small thin rimmed glasses. Tokugawa Kuro was complete, he was an office worker who loved to read and had a penchant for foriegn teas and good coffee, personality was calm and polite but had a sharp tongue and sharper wit. Good personas always had a back story. 

The bell twinkled over his head and a soft female voice called out a greeting. There were few people in the shop, another man typing away at a computer, a couple of teenage groups (probably to ogle Hakuba, not that he cared) and a couple in the far corner quietly enjoying each other’s presence. The detective however was nowhere to be seen. For a moment his heart sank thinking that he wasn’t working, before the feeling was immediately shoved quickly back.

He crossed to an open seat in the sunlight and set the book he had brought with him down on the table. Taking a long breath he simply bathed in the warm light and smell. He wasn’t a big fan of coffee. It was always too bitter and too strong for him, tea was also a picky choice. 

“Welcome. Can I get you anything?” Hakuba’s tenor rolled over him and he looked up.

There was a pleasant, warm smile on the detective face, completely different from the overly reserved and fake one he usually wore. Kaito couldn’t help but to answer it with one of his own. 

“I’ve never been here, what can you recommend?”

“Depends on your taste.” The smile widened. “Tea of coffee?”    
  


Kaito pretended to think about it for a moment. “Tea.” 

Hakuba hummed. The small puff of his lower lip was distracting slightly so when he spoke Kaito had to jerk his gaze back up to his eyes. “Would you mind if I surprised you?” 

Kaito blinked up at him, mused the idea around before giving him a nod. “I think I can trust your preferences.” 

Hakuba chuckled. “I’ll return with your order then.” 

Odd. It was down right down, completely and utterly odd. 

Kaito looked back out the window and took the warmth in his cheeks for the sun. 

When Hakuba returned with a pot of hibiscus and rooibos tea, sweetened with berries and small plate strawberry and cream finger sandwiches he looked at him in surprise. 

“You look like you have a sweet tooth.” Was all Hakuba had said before he gave him a small bow and walked away. 

  
  
  


That was how the interactions continued. Toshiro would venture in very few weeks (Kaito’s wallet couldn’t handle going every week) Hakuba would ask: tea or coffee then surprise him with an order that was all too close to what he was feeling for the day. It took awhile for Toshiro to get Hakuba to chat, nonsensical things mostly, nothing personal for obvious reasons, but he did eventually and Kaito got to see Hakuba bloom. 

He had realized that he knew absolutely 100% nothing about the detective. He had no idea that he had three dogs back in England, preferred foggy mornings, and a strong love for classic black tea. Hakuba had also begun to take his break with him when he came. Always folded the apron in length and let it rest over the back of the chair. They talked about books, different genres after Kaito happened to venture in carrying one that Hakuba had read and had quite a strong opinion about. 

Kaito had ended up laughing so hard he nearly cried at Hakuba enthusiasm that he almost forgot that he was here only out of curiosity and not because he was enjoying Hakuba’s company. (And certainly not because he looked kind of cute with his face flushed) 

They never talked about Hakuba’s detective work. Kaito figured out it wasn’t something he wished to talk about after a couple of female fans had recognized him. The shut down Kaito had witnessed made his heart ache in ways he hadn’t known. The fierce need to protect him had also jumped to the forefront. So much so that he huffed out his annoyance which promptly embarrassed the girls into leaving. 

The soft, grateful and vulnerable small smile Hakuba graced him with was more than he was expecting.

~~~~~

Kaito realized he may have made a small mistake when he showed up after a heist. He was still sore from the night before, a bad fall that had him tumbling down a fire escape, and near capture by Hakuba himself made him irritated. Toshiro had become a charatsis to his everyday life. An escape from KID, from Kaito. Normality in a life he had never known. He could understand why Hakuba was doing this now. 

“Are you alright?” Hakuba asked when he paused by the table carrying a busting bin. 

Kaito lifted his head from the table and immediately went to correct himself. “Fine! I’m okay. Long night, even longer day.” 

Hakuba had hummed and disappeared quickly into the kitchen. When he came back there was a thick mug of hot chocolate, topped with fluffy whipped cream and a long cinnamon stick. Kaito almost wanted to cry over how good it was. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Hakuba smiled, the soft vulnerable one that had started to make Kaito’s heart do weird shit with his ribs. 

“Same to you.” He said as he reached out and brushed the bruise along his cheek. 

Hakuba went stiff under his touch, something flashed in his eyes before he closed them and nodded, tipping his head into his fingers. 

Kaito felt his skin buzz the whole way home. 

~~~~~~

  
  


The causal touch had changed everything and Kaito wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing just yet. Hakuba had changed for one. He was being more open at school, actually accepting Aoko’s offers to join them for lunch, occasionally bringing food to share with the group, and giving a slightly more open smile. 

Then again he had also changed. Aoko had pointed out that he was (and quote) not being so much of a bakaito and a jerk (end quote). She was right, it kind of smacked him in face one morning when he realized that he had set out a suit for Toshiro for the afternoon with a smile. Course he ended up panicking just a little bit that he was actually looking forward to the detective’s company. 

Hakuba had also changed with Toshiro. He was far more open with his touch, never anything past a causal friendly touch but it was WAY more than the no touching before. Kaito noted he seemed genuinely delighted when Toshiro would show up. A bright smile would dance about his mouth and cause a small flash of a hidden dimple. (Kaito had the urge more than once to kiss it. Then promptly had to imagine burning that thought with a blow torch.)

Toshiro would answer with a warm smile, Kaito had to imagine banging his head against a wall and try not to cry from the cuteness. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You’ve been coming here for a few months now. How are you liking the place?” Hakuba asked as he set down a mocha cappuccino with extra coco and whip cream. 

Kaito smiled at the beverage and took a sip before sighing. “I love it. It's a quiet place, not crowded as your bumping elbows with four people at once. The drinks are nice and made well. As well as personal preference.” He smirked up at Hakuba, knowing that it was his attention and intuition that was the fruit of that.

Hakuba had the decency to pretend to look sheepish.    
  
Kaito hummed around the lip of the mug. “The company isn’t bad as well.” 

He managed to take a small peek at Hakuba and nearly scolded his tongue at the rising blush in the detective’s cheeks. Looking immediately out the window he pretended that it was a casual thing. Fake it till you make it, he guessed. He felt fingers brush against the nap of his neck and he swiveled in his chair hard enough to splash his arm with the hot coffee. 

“I’m sorry! There was” Hakuba started and immediately dropped it. “Come with me.” 

Kaito let Hakuba lead him into the backroom, towards the private bathrooms and stuck his arm under the cool water. As Kaito watched the drain he could still feel the feather brush of Hakuba’s fingers against the back of his neck. Phantoms that made him hunch over the skin as a shiver ran down his spin.    
  


“Toshiro-san I’m so sorry.” Hakuba apologized and Kaito realized that he had been since the coffee spilt.    
  


“Hakuba-kun.” He said firmly, enough to snap Hakuba to attention. He smiled at him. “I spilled the coffee on myself. You had startled me and I overreacted and besides” He rolled up the soaked sleeve and showed him his arm. “No harm done.” 

Hakuba crossed over and took his hand and examined his arm. Kaito didn’t flinch this time and waited patiently for Hakuba to release him. When he looked up he found Hakuba was studying him intently. Nervous he blinked at him and tilted his head. 

“What?” 

When Hakuba’s brows disappeared into his hairline, Kaito realized he had made a fatal mistake. The head tilting was his, was Kaito’s habit, Toshiro was level and never shifted when asking a question. 

“There was a leaf.” 

“I’m sorry there was a what?” Kaito gave him a bewildered stare and blinked when said offender popped up into his face.

“It was inside your collar. You couldn’t feel it?” Hakuba asked and twirled it around. 

There was no way he could feel it through the latex and the chill of the fall air. Kaito took a step back and began to roll his sleeve back down. Poker face.    
  
“I didn’t.” He answered honestly. 

“Why? You certainly felt my fingers.” Hakuba’s voice had shifted, the same kind as when he had when he had correctly deduced something. 

Kaito spared a glance up at him, over the rimmed glasses and ignored the fidgeting urge to push them up his nose. He wasn’t going to hide behind the glasses, damnit. He had too much pride. So he went with a different angle. 

“Maybe I knew you’d find it and get it for me?” He sniffed and buttoned his sleeve, it was chilled and uncomfortable now and made Kaito want to shiver as goosebumps creeped up his arms. 

Hakuba smiled. A haughty dangerous little thing that made Kaito feel like a mouse cornered by a large tom. 

When Hakuba took a step towards him he fucked up and took a step back. The smile only grew on the detective’s face. 

“You really are a tease.” Hakuba said in English and tapped the leaf to his lips. 

Kaito flushed. 

~~~~~~~

  
  


Kaito tossed and turned in his bed trying to figure out when Hakuba had figured out it was him. Did he think that he was Kaito or KID? Did that matter? He proposed that it did actually. Because if Hakuba was interested,  _ that _ kind of interested in KID then … then WHAT? Kaito would indulge his fantasy? Was it Hakuba’s or Kaito’s at this point?   
  
Kaito groaned and glanced out his window. He hadn’t returned to the coffee shop since that day. It was obvious that he was confessing that he was who Hakuba thought he was by doing that and for some reason he was okay with it. He hadn’t made any incarnation at school that he knew or would bring it up. Maybe that was for both of their sakes. The coffee shop had become a haven of sorts for them. 

He rolled onto his back and buried a hand into his hair. He stared stupidly at his closet, the costumes hung there and a fair amount of suits he had worn as Toshiro. If Kaito thought about it long enough he could still feel the ghosts of Hakuba’s touch on him only feeding the fact that he was greedy for it. Or he was touch starved as fuck. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to continue this. They hadn’t been ugly to each other. They had surprisingly a fair amount in common. Save for the very blaring difference in their lines of profession. God he was going crazy from this. He wanted to go, he liked that place. Thinking about it, it wasn’t so much the place as it was the person he was meeting. 

Fuck, he wanted to see him again. 

Yet he wanted Hakuba to see him. Not Toshiro. Him as KID, as Kaito. 

Warmth burned into his chest as he stood up and crossed to his closet he had one casual suit in white that looked like KID’s uniform. Swallowing he knew he was taking a risk, a massive, colosul, stupid risk but it was an answer. One that he wanted and needed. If Hakuba welcomed him, HIM HIM, then they could continue with what they were doing. If Hakuba decided that Nakamouri needed to know that KID happened to frequent a small coffee shop then that would be an answer to get the hell out of there and sever all ties with him. 

He didn’t want the latter to happen. He really really didn’t. He buried his face into his hands and let out a frustrated whine. 

~~~~

It took him another week to just break down and do it. Aoko may have also given him a swift kick in the ass for being so weird and dodgy. 

It felt entirely odd to head to the shop with his face so much so that he could actually feel his paranoia go ‘what the fuck are you doing’. He opted to wear just half of the white suit, dressed it down with jeans. Though he wore a red vest and blue shirt under the jacket. The calling card colors of KID but not so exact as for him to stand completely out. He hunched in the black flight jacket as the wind picked up. He didn’t even know if Hakuba was there, didn’t bother to check in advance, just got dressed and got on the train. 

The twinkle of the bell was an odd thing to be comforted by when he entered the shop. As was the greeting. He took the seat he usually took as Toshiro and waited. 

And waited. 

Ordered a simple hot chocolate that didn’t match up to Hakuba’s and waited.

He managed to finish a book, something he hadn’t been able to do while being here ever before. 

Looking at his wrist watch he realized he had been sitting and waiting for 5 hours. Maybe it was time to cut his losses and head home. Maybe he could try again tomorrow, yet the shop’s owner might end up getting suspicious if he did that. His expenses also wouldn’t like that. This was the first time that he had ever felt so dejected and he wasn’t sure how to go about dealing with it. 

“Did you get stood up?” 

Kaito blinked up at the young woman who had made his hot chocolate. Pretty thing, soft dark hair, round face, dark eyes. Looking out the window he sighed. “I … not exactly.” 

He looked at her when she took a seat across from him. She extended her hand. 

“I might have made a mistake. Push someone a little too much, maybe broke on some moral ground. It wasn’t on purpose and definitely not malicious. I was curious.” He paused and looked out the window again. “Anyway …”

“You like them and want to continue but you’re not sure if they want to?” 

He nodded and slouched into his chair, his knee bounced uncomfortably. “I’m sorry I have no idea why I’m telling you this.” 

“It’s alright. I asked. You seemed so down and you kept glancing around the place as if you were expecting someone to be here.” 

“I was.” 

“May I ask who?” 

He hesitated, glanced up at the door when it announced someone entering. He let the woman greet the customer and he tried not to let something sour sink in his chest. She took the seat again and folded her hands on the table.    
  


“It was one of your workers. Hakuba.” 

The woman hummed and smiled. “I see. If you don’t mind waiting a little longer he should be here. He switched with someone in the afternoon to take a closing shift.” 

Kaito felt something bubble up in his chest. He looked at his watch, another hour. He could wait that long. “I see.” 

“I don’t want to pry more than I already have but are you Kuroba?” 

Kaito glanced up at her feeling slightly spooked. “Ah ...yeah I am.” 

“You're exactly as Hakuba described. He spoke of you so often that I wondered when you’d be coming by.”

“He spoke of me.” 

“It was nothing but good things. Well I should say fond things.” 

Kaito felt his face turn pink and he tried to imagine what the detective had to say that was even remotely fond. When the woman chuckled he grinned at her. “Thank you for letting me know. I know it’s probably against the rules to tell customers that.” 

“I’m the owner. I can make that decision on my own.” She grinned and walked back to the counter. 

  
  


Sure to her word Hakuba showed precisely at his scheduled hour. If Kaito could rely on anything it was that he was punctual. He hadn’t noticed Kaito yet, hadn’t bothered to look around the cafe, still within his mask. It was odd that Kaito could tell that about him now. What was a true face and what wasn’t. Fifteen minutes later he left the back room with a much softer expression and finally looked around the room. 

Kaito immediately stared out the window, instead of catching eyes with Hakuba. He wasn’t quite that calm or steady enough to see what expression had come across his face. There was a soft scuff sound just next to him that announced Hakuba had moved next to him. Kaito could feel his eyes on him, examining the choice of clothing, the lack of masks (poker faces aside) and generally the entire scene. Kaito wondered if he could also hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He felt like he usually did before he dove head first off a 30 story ledge. 

The chair in front of him moved and Kaito finally looked up at him. The guard mask was up on Hakuba’s face. The reserved polite smile and tense jaw. That was sad to see. Then again it had been a while and he was wearing Toshiro’s face this time. 

“It wasn’t mean.” 

Hakuba’s brows furrowed. 

“Me coming here as Toshiro. It wasn’t malicious.” Kaito explained. His tongue felt like it was in knots. “I was just … curious.” 

Hakuba shifted slightly, brought his hands up to rest folded on the table. Kaito fought the urge to back up into the back of the chair. 

“I happened to see you and …” 

And what? He risked Hakuba finding out, either deducing that it was Kaito which would have been embarrassing (it is) or KID which was dangerous (still is) all because he was curious. That was a lot to risk on curiosity. He knew it, Hakuba knew it. It was more than curiosity and Kaito knew it. Had known it for a while now, he’d just been hammering it back into a tiny hole and pretending it didn’t exist. 

‘It’ being attraction.

Pure attraction. 

Kaito sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead and leaned against the table. “If you want me to leave then say so, please. Just don’t sit in silence.” 

“You …” 

Kaito looked up.    
  
“You really are an idiot.” 

Affronted Kaito stared at him. 

“I had known it was you since the first day after the heist.” Hakuba pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Then why”   
“Why didn’t I say anything? I imagine for the same reasons you didn’t.” 

Kaito didn’t confess because he was enjoying himself. He was relaxing to be with Hakuba in an environment that wasn’t demanding them to be something. He felt his brow pinch. 

“You don’t believe me?” 

“At the moment I don’t believe myself.” Kaito mused and sank his head onto the table. 

“Tsundere.” 

Kaito snapped his head up to catch Hakuba cover his mouth and look hurriedly away. 

“Anyway, where do we sit now?” 

Kaito sat back and ran a hand through his hair. “I … I was hoping you’d tell me.” 

Hakuba watched him carefully before smiling. “Depends. Where do you want us to be?” 

“I,” What did he want? Did he want to go back to the way they were? Let this kind of friendship start slipping into the one they have at school? At heists? 

Just friends? 

The last thought jumped to the forefront of his mind and didn’t want to release its teeth. Did he want more from Hakuba? 

How much more? 

Remembering the fingers against the nape of his neck and how he reacts everytime he thinks about it, maybe a LOT more than friends. 

“I … I have no idea what I want.” He sounded horribly broken-hearted even to himself. So much so Hakuba snorted in surprise and laughed. 

He jumped when a hand closed over his. Warm fingers, a slightly damp palm (a comforting sign of nerves if not a little uncomfortable to feel) covered the back of his and teased his wrist. 

“I want a bit more than friendship. I want to touch you.” Hakuba said softly to their clasped hands. “Do you?”    
  
At the moment he sure as hell did. Kaito swallowed and gave a tiny nod as he focused on their hands. Hakuba’s nearly covered his hand completely. It was the first time he had noticed them. They were nice to look at. Hell, a lot of Hakuba was nice to look at, he just happened to not cataloged it away as such when he watched the detective. 

Hakuba smiled. A dangerous thing because that dimple showed itself. Kaito moved quickly before he lost the nerve and kissed it. He eased back slightly to glimpse at Hakuba’s expression, to see if he hated that or … He looked like a deer in headlights. Absolutely frozen before slowly looking at Kaito who hadn’t retreated any further than a few inches. Nope too cute. Kaito had to do it again, even though it had disappeared. This time he purposely missed and caught the detective on the corner of his mouth. Feather gentle and long enough for Hakuba to know that it was on purpose. 

As Kaito moved to sit back he squeaked when Hakuba grabbed his arms and held him where he was. Panicking that he over stepped he failed to notice Hakuba inch closer till their noses bumped. A silent question, always a gentleman because that was just who he was. Kaito felt his eyes start to slip close before Hakuba had even moved. He flinched ever so slightly when the first brush was just that. Barely even there touch that shocked him more than anything. The second came and lasted a bit longer. The third is the same. It was a repeated process till Kaito was half bracing himself on the table chasing after those fleeting kisses. He heard Hakuba chuckle, a low rumbling sound that made Kaito’s hair stand on end in the same way a lightning storm does. It also pissed him off. 

He glared at him, noting Hakuba’s closed eyes and all too pleased expression before smirking and throwing an arm around his neck and yanking him. Kaito got to swallow down any sound of surprise that Hakuba had made with an insistent kiss. One that could have been downright filthy if he had the thought of adding his tongue to play but he was all too aware of his surroundings. Too aware that they were still in public, at a cafe where Hakuba should have been working, that they could get caught. 

The latter cause a thrill to arc down his spine. 

The discovery of an exhibisnist kink was hardly surprising. 

Yet he really didn’t want Hakuba to lose his job. Cupping Hakuba’s wrists he tugged them away from his face (when had they gotten there?) and hummed like a pleased cat. “And I think that we”    
  
Hakuba interrupted him with another quick kiss that caused Kaito to laugh against his mouth. 

“You’re at work.” Kaito said and shoved a hand between them. 

Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the hand and turned his head to the back door opening. He crossed to the owner as if he hadn’t just made out with Kaito. Kaito sat back down and took a very VERY deep breath to get his feet back under him. So this was a thing. Kissing Hakuba was a thing. 

He had fucking kissed Hakuba.

Now while the detective was busy he figured it was a good enough time to have a mental relapse. He knew that was extreme but he was reeling from the fact that it had happened. Not just a fleeting thought that he could pretend didn’t happen. The thing that made his stomach jump in giddy joy was the fact that Hakuba had kissed him back. Nearly kept him from stopping them. 

His head spun with the idea of what could happen if they were alone in a safe place. 

Kaito was ejected from the cafe an hour later while Hakuba and the owner closed everything up. Hakuba being the gentleman that he was, made sure to stay by her side as she locked up and headed up the stairs to her home. 

“Convenient that she lives above where she works.” Kaito mused from Hakuba’s side. 

“Safety is questionable but the area is safe so nothing really happens.” Hakuba shrugged and glanced at Kaito when he dug his toe into the sidewalk. “You’ll scuff them.” 

“Hakuba, I run across rooftops and climb around in air vents. If I was concerned about scuffing my shoes I wouldn’t wear tailored loafers.” Kaito gave him a bland look yet set his foot flat. 

“Fair. I guess now that we’re alone I should ask.” 

Kaito blinked at the tone. Much more serious than what he was expecting to hear when starting with ‘now that we’re alone’ but it was Hakuba. 

“What are we?” 

“I imagine that we say we mutually like each other and would be interested in dating.” Kaito felt his ears burn as he said that and turned away. 

He could hear Hakuba give a pleased hum and felt a hand brush against his. “Then as the one your dating can I get you home?” 

Kaito blushed and shot him a quick surprised look. When he was met with a very innocent smile he felt horribly embarrassed with himself. Hiding it behind a grin he tugged Hakuba with him. “You know I’ve been out way later and way farther than this and have gotten home just fine by myself.” 

“I know you are very capable of taking care of yourself but it doesn’t mean that having someone to walk home with is a bad thing.” Hakuba continued to smile and easily matched Kaito’s step. 

Such an odd thing. Them so easily finding and matching each other’s rhythm. He and Aoko shared that but only because they had known each other for nearly a decade now. With Hakuba it had been a couple of years and most of the time it was to avoid each other. 

“Isn’t someone going to come and pick you up?” 

“I told Baaya that I was walking a friend home.”

Kaito hummed and couldn’t find it in him to break the silence between them. On the main street they broke holding hands more to put them into their pockets than out of fear of someone else’s opinion. There were a few stores they passed where something had caught their eye and stirred the silence between them. Simple yes or no question, and the promise to come back and do some actually shopping. Kaito was a little surprised how eager Hakuba was to do that. Hakuba had confessed that since he had the money he liked to spoil his friends. At least those who truly were his friend such as himself, Aoko and Koizumi. Kaito asked if there was anyone in England and Hakuba merely shook his head. 

They rode the train in silence, sitting next to each other, using the excuse of the cold to sit closer than was completely necessary. As they got closer to Kaito’s neighborhood he deviated from his usual path, and kept doing so just to keep them from getting to his house sooner. If Hakuba had noticed they were walking in an odd zigzag pattern though the neighborhood he did say anything. He almost walked right past if Hakuba hadn’t stopped and turned towards his gate. 

As Kaito walked up the path he could feel his heart pick up, pulsing hard against his ribs. He for the life of him couldn’t understand why he was suddenly nervous. It wasn’t like things were going to change when they parted. They both had agreed that they were interested in each other. Wanted more from each other. 

At his door he turned and stared level with Hakuba now that he had the front step to give him the few inches he was naturally missing. The detective merely tilted his head curiously. 

“Do you want to come inside?” 

Hakuba seemed to hesitate, glance next door to where the Nakamouri’s lived then back to Kaito. “I won’t leave if I do.” 

Kaito felt something burst and burn inside him. “Good I don’t want you too.” 

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up going with both~ Enjoy

Since proper guest  etiquette was a thing, one that his mother and father had both encouraged Kaito to have, he moved subconsciously towards the kitchen, removing and folding his jacket to lay it over the sofa before starting the kettle. He heard Hakuba’s automatic response as he rummaged for a light tea. 

As he turned he caught sight of Hakuba picking up his abandoned jacket and disappeared with it. Kaito peeked around the corner and watched him hang it into the closet by the door. 

“And how did you know I hung my jackets there?” He mused and watched the detective jump slightly.    
  
“Deductive reasoning. Most people hang their jackets in the nearest closet to the front door.” Hakuba hummed and ran his hand down the back of the jacket to smooth it into place. 

Kaito stared and could imagine the ghost of his hand against his back doing that. “Detectives.” 

He heard Hakuba chuckle as he returned to the kettle and watched the steam curl from a small bend in the lid. Kaito tensed when he could feel Hakuba behind him, not touching him but standing just close enough to raise the hair on the back of his neck. He held his breath when a finger brushed against the back of his neck, close to the spot where the leaf had been resting. Turning his head to Hakuba he noticed the detective was very focused on that spot and took a moment to notice Kaito had been staring at him.    
  


“I had lied about the leaf.” Hakuba swallowed and when Kaito turned slightly more he shifted so his hand was resting completely across the back of his neck. 

Kaito felt his breath hitch at the possessiveness the hold felt like and found his voice didn’t want to work.    
  


“Did you know you have a set of freckles there? Just two, one right under the other. One just slightly larger than the other.” Hakuba explained and rubbed his thumb over them as he turned his gaze to them. “Your collars hide them but I had noticed them months ago. Became distracted by them.” 

Kaito swallowed and knew Hakuba could feel how his throat moved with the motion. He could see and feel the way his breathing had picked up. 

“It was also how I could recognize you.” He continued and leaned forward to brush his lips against the tiny marks.

Kaito felt Hakuba’s hand shift more to give him space and curl around his throat. That hand was what was keeping him up at the moment. There was an odd mix of pleasure and panic with what Hakuba had said as well as a whole lot of confusion. If Hakuba had noticed them, had anyone else? Why hadn’t the detective said anything? 

Why did he feel so completely safe with the detective’s hand around his throat? 

Kaito tipped back to the detective behind him and felt Hakuba press a kiss to just behind his ear. To his temple. Down his cheek. Finally tipped his chin to kiss him properly. The kiss was slow and molten like warm honey and just as sticky sweet. He was vaguely aware of Hakuba pressing and reaching around him, conscious of the fact that he wrapped an arm around his waist and how hard his heart was beating against his back. 

The shrill whistle made them both jump and Kaito hurried to turn it off and set it aside, no longer interested in continuing to make the tea. Hakuba had moved back from him, taking his warmth with him. It made Kaito shiver, not from the sudden change in temperature but the loss of contact. He turned to see Hakuba watching him, not that was anything new but it felt completely different, or maybe he felt differently about it. 

It settled his nerves and caused them to spike at the same time. 

“Tea?” 

Hakuba grinned the one that made the dimple flash. “Please.”

If someone had told him that he would find himself sitting next to Hakuba on his couch, sipping tea, and tucking their feet under each other while mindless TV droned on… like ever, he would have personally driven them to a hospital to have their head checked. Yet after discovering that he liked the detective, not just being attracted to him, actually as a person he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his night. 

Besides Hakuba was warm and Kaito hated the cold. It was also fun to watch the detective jump when he flexed his toes underneath him. 

“What can I call you?” Hakuba asked breaking the soft silence around them for the first time after they sat.

Kaito paused stare unseeing at the TV before looking at him. There was some color to Hakuba’s cheeks and he had pressed his mouth into his hand as he leaned on the couch’s arm. Sitting up Kaito placed his hands on his ankles. “What do you want to call me?”

“What I’m allowed,” Hakuba replied and looked at him. 

Kaito shook his head and inched forward. “You can say what you want.” 

Hakuba swallowed and stared. It was as if the notion had never even crossed his mind or it had and he never gave it the chance to even be possible. There was an odd mix in the detective, as Kaito was being to figure out. He could be commanding in his touch and yet oddly docile with pleasantries. 

“Kaito.”

Kaito felt something skitter up and down his spine and it wasn’t unpleasant. There was an odd thrill to hear Hakuba say his name like that. No honorifics added on and as if it was finally claiming something. Funny enough it was just his name. 

“Sa-Saguru, then.” Kaito licked his lips and watched the color rise in Hakuba’s face as well. 

Saguru broke the spell first, darting his eyes away and burying his face into his hand. “This is so silly.”    
  


Kaito blinked at him and laughed weakly.    
  


“They are just names and yet …” 

Now he was curious and leaned in closer to him. Saguru smiled, stupid giddy and all too warm.

“Hearing you say my name is oddly pleasing.” 

Kaito pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and wondered exactly how many things were going to surprise him about Saguru. He felt his hand being tugged away and blinked at the detective as he leaned closer to him.

“We may have gone a bit backward on this but” He smiled. “I like you, Kaito.” 

Kaito was going to die from a heart attack. Wrapping his arms around Saguru’s neck he pulled him down and buried his face into his neck. “I don’t think we would have kissed if we didn’t.” 

“You can kiss people you don’t like Kaito.” Saguru mumbled and relaxed against him after shifting so he could get his arms on either side of Kaito. 

“I don’t.” 

Kaito waited while Saguru remained silent. When the detective seemed like he wasn’t going to grace that statement with a response Kaito took his face in his hands. “I haven’t liked many people. Been attracted to even less. You are the first.” 

“The first?” 

The one time Kaito wanted that keen detective mind to work Saguru seemed to have lost it. 

“The first person I’ve ever gotten this far, this close to.” Kaito sighed and let his hands fall onto Saguru’s shoulders. 

“Thank you.” 

Kaito blinked at him. “Odd thing to be thankful for.” 

“No, I mean it as in thank you for allowing me to get this close. It probably wasn’t easy.” Saguru clarified and turned his head to press a feather kiss to the delicate inside of Kaito’s wrist. 

Blood pulsed to the spot and Kaito fought to urge to squirm. “Wouldn’t have been able to fight it off.” 

Saguru seemed to hum at that, a pleased, soft sound that tickled the skin of Kaito’s wrist. When he looked at him Kaito had to wonder how he was already breathless when Saguru hadn’t even stolen it. Kaito closed his eyes when he felt the detective shift forward, press his mouth against his and sip what little air he had left. 

“Sweet.” Saguru murmured in an amused huff against his mouth.

Kaito hummed and felt small zings ping down his arms like static. Pressing his hands against Saguru’s back he could finally FINALLY appreciate the width of his shoulders and the narrow tapering of his waist. (Something he had always been slightly envious of but never desired) He rolled his fingers thru the thin fabric of the button down and into the dips of muscle there. More than he had expected but not so much that it didn’t work on a still-growing teen. He drank in the sounds Saguru made and stretched out his legs so they fit from head to hip. 

He could feel Saguru’s hands twitch at his sides, tempted but still not willing to venture into ungranted territory. Kaito was suddenly very tempted to see how long the detective could keep a hold on his control. Curiosity piqued he licked briefly at the puffier top lip Saguru had. There was a pause, a small hesitation before an answer came back in a change in head position and Saguru shifting over him a bit more. It put space between them but the loss was forgotten soon after Saguru resumed kissing him. 

It was a lazy slow kind of kiss. Long gentle licks that made Kaito’s toes curl and body tingle. He alternated between clinging to the back of Saguru’s shirt and falling almost bonelessly relaxed. There were the brief thoughts that Saguru had most likely kissed people before. There was no way the detective was naturally this good. Envy and jealousy tasted sour but was quickly swept aside when Saguru would change something and his thoughts puffed out of existence. 

“Kaito.” 

He hummed and opened his eyes to see Saguru smile at him and press his forehead to his. A kind gesture that felt far more intimate than the kiss they had just share. Too much. Kaito rose up and kissed him again. Kept rising till he was sitting above and on Saguru’s lap. This felt better, more natural to him. As used as he was in looking up at Saguru, there was something all too appealing to him to look down at him too. Grinning into the kiss he could feel a confused but amused grin answer it. 

“Ah!” Saguru gasped and snatched Kaito’s hands from where they play across his chest. “Wandering hands?”

Kaito widened his grin. “Can you blame me?” 

Saguru seemed to grow heavy as he gave Kaito a glance over. Kaito felt heat lance thru his stomach. “I guess not.” 

“Not like you can’t touch me too.” He smiled, feeling an odd spike of shyness before he turned his hands and placed them into Saguru’s. 

The detective went tense for a second, tightened like a bowstring as he stared at him, then his throat, chest, pausing for a moment on his waist and finally his legs. Kaito watched the pink tip of his tongue peek out then vanish. He flexed his thighs when Saguru’s fingers brushed against the tops of them. Saguru’s hands were just large enough to span his thighs and cause heat to pool low in Kaito’s belly.    
  
The hands trailed down then back up to the junction of Kaito’s hip where Saguru’s thumbs pressed and rubbed from the inside to the top. Kaito felt his breath hitch, even through the layers of clothes he could still feel the heat of his hands as they moved up his sides, circling around to his back, dipping into his spine to make him arch into Saguru. At some point, he had closed his eyes and forced them to open to watch Saguru stare at where his hands trailed lines of fire over Kaito’s body. 

Kaito gasped when Saguru brushed against a sensitive spot and felt Saguru tense for a second before he surged up to kiss him. Saguru tightened his grip, burying one hand into Kaito’s hair as he rolled them so he had Kaito underneath him again. Kaito tightened his hands into Saguru’s shirt, holding on as his world tipped again. He could feel the long line of Saguru’s body press down his, the bony press of hips into the shallow of his own, and the heat of something pressed into his thigh.    
  
It made him twitch and push the detective back for a second so Kaito could look down and see the soft growing bulge tucked just under his own. It made the blood rush through his cheeks and liquid fire pool into his hips. Saguru hummed above him, shifting slightly so what Kaito was staring at rubbed against him as he pressed soft kisses into the thief’s temple. Kaito reached for him, hyperfocused on what he was seeing and how it would feel in his hands. Saguru gave a tiny hitched noise when fingers brushed against him lightly, sighing when Kaito’s hand cupped him through the stiff fabric of his pants. It was just enough, for now, head rushing in just the fact that it was Kaito who was feeling him. 

Kaito watched with lowered lids as he could feel Saguru fill his hand, growing stiff and weighty against his palm, and feel himself respond in turn. He jumped when Saguru’s hands moved around his ribs and over his chest, pushing his fingers into the soft muscle there and dipping his thumbs down into space between. Jealousy nipped at Kaito’s mind again as the thought of Saguru not only being the with other people back but adding genders to it.    
  
“N-not a girl, Saguru.” He mumbled and lifted his hip enough to press his cock against the detective.    
  
“I am very aware.” Saguru sighed out and grinned, shifting his grip so the muscle in his hands pressed together. “You just have a nice chest.”    
  
Kaito gasped and jerked when a finger brushed against his nipple, as it pebbled under Saguru’s hands. In retaliation, he pressed his thumb under the head of the detective’s dick. Saguru bucked into his hand once before gripping Kaito’s hip with a single hand. The hand on his chest moved up and gripped his jaw lightly as Saguru kissed him again. There was an edge to the detective’s actions now, a need that ran through Kaito in the same way. He held frozen as the hand moved down to his neck and Saguru pressed a kiss on the opposite side.    
  
Kaito noticed something flash in the detective’s gaze like he had noticed something and briefly worried about what it was till the hand on his hip moved and Saguru’s palm rubbed at him. He gasped and bit at his lip to keep from moaning out.   
  
“Don’t hide your sounds Kaito.” Saguru hummed using his thumb to pull Kaito’s lip from his teeth.    
  
The magician thief felt his head spin when he noticed the smug grin on Saguru’s face. Pride bubbled up and he wanted to pout at how out of depth he felt to Saguru’s confidence. He flinched when lips pressed against his briefly, over and over till he felt soft again. Saguru shifted his hand and ran it down the centerline of Kaito’s body, from collar to navel, pausing to press into it before resting on his belt. Kaito felt his body arch, following the movement of Saguru’s hand and jumping his hips when Saguru stopped before getting to where he needed it. Kaito heard himself whine and blushed that the sound came from him.    
  
He blinked when Saguru seemed to pause and watch him. Kaito sat up reaching for him to drag him back into another kiss. They kissed for a moment, sip on each other before the need took over again. Kaito ran his hands down Saguru’s chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt till he had to tug it out of his pants. He could feel Saguru start on his vest, then the lower part of his shirt after getting it out of his waistband. Kaito shivered when air breezed over his skin, and trembled when Saguru’s hands brushed at his waist, framing it and lifting him.    
  
Kaito made a surprised noise and tightened his grip on to the waist of Saguru’s pants when he was moved onto Saguru’s thighs. He wrapped his legs loosely around the detective and exhaled slowly. Saguru smiled down at him, keeping his hands resting on his hips, letting his thumbs stroke flames while he watched Kaito twitch against his pants.    
  
“Saguru”    
  
“Hmmm”   
  
“Saguru, stop teasing me.” Kaito gasped and tugged at Saguru’s waistband. 

Kaito wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss that smile or growl at him for grinning but Saguru was moving, his hands were undoing the belt, button, and fly in smooth motions but stopping again. Kaito huffed in frustration till he felt Saguru take his own hands and move them to his belt. They paused, Kaito glanced up at Saguru before looking back down and working on his pants. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous but he had to swallow down the feeling as he slowly pushed the black material down over Saguru’s hips, stopping when it wouldn’t move any longer. Saguru had let go of him at some point and relaxed as Kaito worked, watched as the pinch in his brow disappear and reappear as he slowly figured out what he was doing. It was the uncertainty that sold Kaito’s inexperience home for Saguru. There was small anxiety with that, the need to take care of him and make sure that he was comfortable as well as a bit of a swell to his ego. He felt Kaito take him into his hand again, his full size pushing against the thin fabric of his boxers and not leaving much to the imagination. 

“Big,” Kaito mumbled and swallowed as he toyed with the fabric around so it revealed the shape of Saguru.    
  
Saguru moaned, thighs flexing while Kaito played with him. Inquisitive strokes that just pulled at his control and didn’t offer any real relief. He reached for Kaito watching the awareness coming back into the thief’s face as he kissed him again.    
  
Having Saguru in his hands he felt that strong need lance back through him and he pressed into the kiss, sucking on the tongue that had run across his own and reaching for his own belt. He wanted to feel Saguru against him, skin on skin. It was like an itch. Kaito sat up more, rolled his hips so they fit against each other a bit better. Saguru eagerly welcomed him, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him push down his jeans and underwear. Saguru took him into his hand, hot dry skin against skin, and hummed as Kaito disappeared into his loose fist.    
  
The thief moaned and squirmed as he kissed Saguru again, inched his own hands down to pull Saguru’s cock from his boxers, and mimic what Saguru was doing to him. Looking down between them he swallowed at the differences he could see, how much of Saguru’s hand could cover, and what he couldn’t. Each stroke that made him shiver had beads of precum starting to slick the path of Saguru’s hand, adding a wet sound to what they were doing. Saguru panted into his neck, dampening his skin, and dragged his thumb of the wet head.    
  
Saguru felt Kaito curl in towards him, hips canting to catch his fist better as he made tiny sounds. Dragging him closer he kissed him again, harder than he ever had, dragging his tongue over his and squeezing his hip. He shivered when Kaito moaned again, rolling his hip back into his hand and snapping forward again. Pressed this close he could feel Kaito’s hold on him loosen and tighten, stalling and picking up again like he couldn’t quite remember what he was trying to do. Taking his hand away caused him to jolt and blink then clutch at the fabric of Saguru’s shirt when the detective pressed their cocks together and closed his hands around them both.    
  
Kait felt his head spin again as they shifted again, Saguru loomed over him as he fucked into the tight space he made for them. All Kaito could do was hold on to his shirt and dig his fingers in the pillow at his head as his vision swam with pleasure. He could hear himself chant out Saguru’s name, half pleading with him for something. Saguru was calling out his name too, breathless and desperate-sounding. He could feel the head of Saguru’s cock press against the underside of his, rubbing against the sensitive glands there and a thumb covered the top, teasing the slit of his dick. 

“Saguru” Kaito shuddered and couldn’t decide if he wanted to push or pull him away. He was so sensitive like his entire body was turning into a single nerve. “Close”   
  


The detective hummed and put both hands on Kaito. Stroking only him now, squeezing at the top and taking his balls into a light grip. Rolling them in time with his downstrokes. Kaito spasmed and pressed his hand flat against Saguru’s chest, crying out at the fast pace Saguru set on him. He wanted to tell him, say something ut all his voice could do was shout as he arched and came in thick spurts into Saguru’s hand. He whimpered when he continued to lazily stroke him, smear the cum over his the head of his cock, and pet long lines down his thighs.    
  
He hummed when he felt Saguru press a kiss just to the side of his chin, swipe his tongue over the spot before retreating. Cracking his eyes open he gazed at the mess he made of his half undone clothes and of Saguru’s hand. He could feel Saguru twitching underneath him and noticed the thin line of pre dripping from his still stiff cock. 

“You didn’t”    
  
“Wanted to take care of you first.” Saguru explained with a tight breath. 

Kaito sat up, feeling and odd weakness dissipate from his body as he kissed Saguru. He eased back confused for a second at the taste he caught before Saguru chuckled at him.    
  
“You had cum on your jaw.”    
  
Kaito sputtered at the thought of Saguru licking cum off of his face and felt Saguru twitch hard against his hip. “I can” he started and gave Saguru a lazy stroke that made pre slip from the head again.    
  
“I’ve… I’ve got an idea.” Saguru panted and shoved out of his shirt, wiping the mess on it before tugging at Kaito’s pants.    
  


Curious and a bit more alert Kaito let him manhandle him so he was half on his side, thighs pressed together and Saguru pressed against his ass. For a moment panic jumped through him thinking that Saguru would fuck him but relaxed when the detective pressed in between his thighs.    
  
“I won’t do you here till you are okay with it.” Saguru murmured half dazed and pressed a gentle finger against Kaito’s anus.    
  
Kaito blushed and buried his face into the cushion below. More embarrassed by the touch than getting figured out. He jolted when he felt Saguru move, slow and short movements that made him release small pleased noises. The angle was wrong for him, too low for Kaito to feel any sensation but hearing Saguru make those sounds and feeling the intend motion he felt his dick twitch in the effort. He jolted when Saguru picked, pressed his forearm against a leg to tighten him, and brace his hand by his hip. Heat burned into his chest because this wasn’t entirely gentle, this was Saguru taking his pleasure. It gave the impression that Kaito was being fucked. He could hear the detective moan out his name, needy sounding, and rolled his hips back to meet him. Saguru jumped against him, paused in his stride before he gripped Kaito’s hips and snapped against him. Kaito was just starting to feel something when he felt Saguru tense, and the hot sticky cum in between his thighs.    
  
Kaito grunted when Saguru half fell on to him, half welcoming the embrace and petting the back of his thin tee. Saguru sighed contently and pressed small kisses over Kaito’s cheek and temple till he could feel him start to laugh. When Kaito shifted they lay, front to the front against each other in silence floating on the endorphins. As Kaito played with Saguru’s hair he took a long look at the detective’s face, the softness in his eyes and mouth, and the line of his nose and felt emotions flutter around in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he had made a noise or if Saguru could just sense something but those wine-colored eyes opened and looked at him. 

Grinning Kaito wrapped himself around the detective, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “Mine”    
  


Saguru laughed and held on. 

**Author's Note:**

> doing au-gust when I can or the prompt hits me. This isn't an AU unless you squint by hey it works. 
> 
> This is also a two part. Next part is what happens inside.  
> So a question for you lovelies:
> 
> Fluff or and increase in the rating? (=￣∇￣=)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
